In the manufacture of transparent glass laminates that include a layer of plastic sheet or film (interlayer), problems can arise from post-manufacturing process defects in the manufacturing process for producing interlayer. These problems can affect the visual properties of a glass laminate made using interlayer produced using these flawed processes. At the very least, resultant glass laminates can have the problem of inconsistency in the quality of laminates having similar, if not identical, process histories.
Visual defects can result from poor de-airing of a pre-press in the process for manufacturing glass laminates. One such visual defect is the “tiger skin” appearance that can result when a laminate pre-press is not effectively de-aired. The tiger skin effect can be created when the interlayer sheeting does not lay flat between glass panels during lamination.